<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach for the Stars by Son_Izuku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300576">Reach for the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_Izuku/pseuds/Son_Izuku'>Son_Izuku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Buddies!, America!!, Divergence in the beginning, F/M, Izuku Needs a Hug, Izuku is a sassy child, Midoriya Hisashi is still here, Midoriya Inko is a good mom, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One For All, Mirio Togata has One for All, Multiple powers, Protective Mirio Togata, Protective Nejire Hadou, Protective Tamaki Amajiki, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Save the aliens!, Sort of OP Izuku, Taste the Rainbow, Wisps AU, quirkless au, seriously he does, the Wisps drive him crazy, why hasn’t anyone thought of this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_Izuku/pseuds/Son_Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what was out there? What was beyond Earth? </p><p>Aren't you sick of just reliving the same day over and over again? </p><p>Isn't there something more than just being a hero? </p><p>As a kid, Izuku Midoriya had thought of these things when he was 4. After being diagnosed as quirkless, Izuku had fully given up his dream of becoming a hero. But as days went by, the boy began to realize that being a hero will not change anything for the future. </p><p>What was the point of being a hero? </p><p>At the middle of the night on August 12, Izuku had stumbled upon 17 aliens with different colors and different abilities. The boy now realize that humans were not the only superior species in the universe. </p><p>Can....Can there be something else? </p><p>Something.....beyond Earth? </p><p>Beyond the stars? </p><p>Divergent in the beginning.</p><p>Quirkless AU/ Wisp AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amajiki Tamaki &amp; Hadou Nejire &amp; Midoriya Izuku &amp; Toogata Mirio, Hadou Nejire &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Amajiki Tamaki, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Toogata Mirio, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Wisps (Sonic the Hedgehog), Midoriya Izuku/Melissa Shield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Prolouge</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the first 4 years of my life, I use to think that being a hero would make everything better.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, you should probably give up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please be careful around Izuku, he isn't like the rest of you all..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you hear? Izuku doesn't have a quirk like the rest of us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow. He really is a freak."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Makes sense. He doesn't really do anything right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're the least amazing Deku."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different.."</em>
</p><p>Turns out that I was denied of that path. I was a kid back then...Tried to deny it by saying that I could still be a hero even though I'm quirkless. But as I got older, I found the true reason why there were so many heroes being created.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know why I'm telling this to you kid, but I really don't care about saving people. I only in it for the pay."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scram brat! You're in my photo shot!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Better put my good face on for the cameras."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Being a hero is all about winning and defeating villains!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll become a hero so I can become famous!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If I wanted to become rich, then I'll be a hero."</em>
</p><p>Money. Fame. And Glory. Disgusting isn't. At age 5, I decided to look on the more civilian side of this twisted society. I usually just stay up late a night, looking for any options for me as a kid to get an interest on.</p><p>But on August 12, my life changed forever.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Play Natewantstobattle: Reach for the Stars</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Take off at the speed of sound!</em>
</p><p>The camera shows a excited Izuku running in a empty neighborhood. He had a high school uniform on, but had a big yellow backpack that seems to be glowing.</p><p>Izuku glanced at the left and saw a blonde boy who was a year older than him. He is 5'11 feet tall, wavy blonde hair, has a simple face, and has a muscular build. He was wearing a U.A Third Year uniform and was emitting gold lightning from his body.</p><p>The blonde has a smile on his face and went farther than Izuku.</p><p>Izuku glanced to right and the camera showed a girl with periwinkle hair and a boy with long black hair.</p><p>The girl is fair-skinned that is 5'7 with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue where her pupils are white. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs.</p><p>She is shown flying thanks to her quirk and rushed off towards the blonde.</p><p>The boy is 5'10 with rather pale skin. His ears are longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs despite the fact that they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision.</p><p>His feet had cheetah like legs and dashed towards the girl and the blonde.</p><p>Izuku just smiled and kept running while his backpack began to loosen up.</p><p>
  <em>Bright lights, Colors all around!</em>
</p><p>The yellow backpack had finally opened and 16 aliens had shot out from the bag.</p><p>They all have three tentacles each. Their skin color, body shape and number of eyes is determined by their breed.</p><p>The White one suddenly flies into Izuku as he glows white light and his eyes change color. All of a sudden, Izuku began to run faster.</p><p>The rest of the aliens fly beside him as he dashed forward, surpassing the three companions.</p><p>
  <em>I'm running wild, living fast, and free</em>
</p><p>The camera shows the 17 aliens once again, but in their infant stages. They appeared to be injured as they begin to call out for help. A 5 year old Izuku rushed out of the forest and found the aliens, before taking them inside.</p><p>
  <em>Got no regrets inside of me</em>
</p><p>The camera shows the fully recovered aliens as they swirl around the shocked and scared Izuku. They all begin to enter his body as golden light began to shine inside his room.</p><p>
  <em>Not looking back</em>
</p><p>The camera reverts back to the present and shows Izuku still running. He looks to his left and saw that the blonde is catching up. He looks to his right and saw that the girl and the boy was also catching up.</p><p>
  <em>Not giving up</em>
</p><p>Izuku purposefully slows down and grabs the blonde's and the girl's hands. He smiled at them and began to increase his speed. The boy grabbed the girls other hand as the trio begins to be lifted from the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Not letting go</em>
</p><p>Izuku is closing in on the beach and fast. His smile got wider and jumped 20ft in the air. The remaining aliens began to swirl around him and entered his body. A golden light shined through the dawn sky as the scene changed once more.</p><p>
  <em>I'll keep on running</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna reach for the stars</em>
</p><p>The camera shows that it is night time. Robots walked the streets of Japan before the scene changed to Izuku, who was glowing white and running towards the robots.</p><p>Izuku rushed towards the closest one and kicked it to the air. He moved to another one and backhanded it to a wall. He moved once again to a third and jumped to uppercut it.</p><p>
  <em>Although they look pretty far</em>
</p><p>The Cyan Wisp twirled around Izuku before stopping in front of him. The boy smiled as he glanced to the army of robots in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna find my own way</em>
</p><p>Izuku and the Cyan Wisp high-fived each other before the Wisp entered his body. Izuku smiled widely and charge cyan energy as his entire body glowed. His eyes turned cyan and targeted the multiple robots.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, the energy is now completely charged and Izuku bolted towards the robots in record speed. Like a pinball, Izuku managed to hit and bounced off of each robot.</p><p>The machines stood still for a moment before exploding into many pieces.</p><p>
  <em>And take a chance on today</em>
</p><p>The scene changed to a stadium like environment. Izuku stopped at the wall as the cyan light and energy leaves him. The Cyan Wisp exits his body and wishes him good luck. Izuku smiled at it and nodded before looking down towards the villains.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, Izuku saw the Yellow Wisp coming straight at him. Taking this a chance. Izuku let go of the wall and boosted himself straight to the ground.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, the Yellow Wisp twirled around him and entered his body. Izuku smirked as yellow light emitted from him and struck the ground.</p><p>The camera shows that the boy had fully transformed into some kind of drill before he rose to the surface once more.</p><p>
  <em>The sky with stars so bright</em>
</p><p>The scene changed to a field of grass. Smoke suddenly appeared before a orange rocket shot out from it.</p><p>
  <em>The colors feel so right</em>
</p><p>The scene changed to an American city. Izuku ran up a building, literally, while glowing pink. He finally reached for the top and looked down. He looked excited and jumped down.</p><p>The street blew out dust. The concrete appeared to be broken. Suddenly a blue light flashed inside the dust. Blue glowing eyes was seen through the dust.</p><p>
  <em>I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running</em>
</p><p>The scene changed to the city of Musutafu. The periwinkle girl was flying through the sky while using her quirk. She turned to the right and saw Izuku, glowing green, flying right beside her.</p><p>
  <em>The sky with stars so bright</em>
</p><p>The scene changed to a night time city in China. Criminals hide in a alley while police rush to the streets, trying to find them. The criminals watched the police go past the alley as they smirked in victory.</p><p>However they heard a noise and looked behind them. They see a purple glowing figure jumping down the walls before opening its mouth, coming towards them.</p><p>
  <em>The colors feel so right</em>
</p><p>The camera showed a angry Izuku, no light emitting from, running towards the dark field. He skidded across the floor and glared what was in front of him. In front of him were multiple red glowing eyes that had multiple aliens that looks exactly like the Wisps that befriended Izuku in cages.</p><p>
  <em>Just take my hand, We're gonna reach for the stars</em>
</p><p>All 17 aliens came out from his body and glared at the glowing eyes in front of them. They all twirled around Izuku and entered his body. The boy suddenly started to glow gold and jumped to towards the glowing eyes before forming a fist and throwing it towards them.</p><p>
  <em>Tonight</em>
</p><p>Izuku skidded across the street in front of U.A. The blonde touched down from the sky, emitting golden lightning. The periwinkle girl flew across the screen before setting down right beside Izuku. The indigo haired blow swinged across the sky and landed right beside the blonde before his limbs reverted back.</p><p>
  <em>Tonight</em>
</p><p>17 aliens flew towards Izuku and stopped right above him. The White Wisp flow in front of Izuku and nodded to him. The boy looked to his friends and the rest of Wisps and nodded to them as well.</p><p>They all jumped in the air and the camera froze the scene and expanding it to view Earth.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Take off at the speed of sound!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The camera shows a excited Izuku running in a empty neighborhood. He had a high school uniform on, but had a big yellow backpack that seems to be glowing.</p><p>Izuku glanced at the left and saw a blonde boy who was a year older than him. He is 5'11 feet tall, wavy blonde hair, has a simple face, and has a muscular build. He was wearing a U.A Third Year uniform and was emitting gold lightning from his body.</p><p>The blonde has a smile on his face and went farther than Izuku.</p><p>Izuku glanced to right and the camera showed a girl with periwinkle hair and a boy with long black hair.</p><p>The girl is fair-skinned that is 5'7 with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue where her pupils are white. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs.</p><p>She is shown flying thanks to her quirk and rushed off towards the blonde.</p><p>The boy is 5'10 with rather pale skin. His ears are longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs despite the fact that they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision.</p><p>His feet had cheetah like legs and dashed towards the girl and the blonde.</p><p>Izuku just smiled and kept running while his backpack began to loosen up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bright lights, Colors all around!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The yellow backpack had finally opened and 16 aliens had shot out from the bag.</p><p>They all have three tentacles each. Their skin color, body shape and number of eyes is determined by their breed.</p><p>The White one suddenly flies into Izuku as he glows white light and his eyes change color. All of a sudden, Izuku began to run faster.</p><p>The rest of the aliens fly beside him as he dashed forward, surpassing the three companions.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm running wild, living fast, and free</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The camera shows the 17 aliens once again, but in their infant stages. They appeared to be injured as they begin to call out for help. A 5 year old Izuku rushed out of the forest and found the aliens, before taking them inside.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Got no regrets inside of me</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The camera shows the fully recovered aliens as they swirl around the shocked and scared Izuku. They all begin to enter his body as golden light began to shine inside his room.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Not looking back </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The camera reverts back to the present and shows Izuku still running. He looks to his left and saw that the blonde is catching up. He looks to his right and saw that the girl and the boy was also catching up.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Not giving up</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku purposefully slows down and grabs the blonde's and the girl's hands. He smiled at them and began to increase his speed. The boy grabbed the girls other hand as the trio begins to be lifted from the ground.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Not letting go</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku is closing in on the beach and fast. His smile got wider and jumped 20ft in the air. The remaining aliens began to swirl around him and entered his body. A golden light shined through the dawn sky as the scene changed once more.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'll keep on running</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm gonna reach for the stars</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The camera shows that it is night time. Robots walked the streets of Japan before the scene changed to Izuku, who was glowing white and running towards the robots.</p><p>Izuku rushed towards the closest one and kicked it to the air. He moved to another one and backhanded it to a wall. He moved once again to a third and jumped to uppercut it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Although they look pretty far</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The Cyan Wisp twirled around Izuku before stopping in front of him. The boy smiled as he glanced to the army of robots in front of him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm gonna find my own way</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku and the Cyan Wisp high-fived each other before the Wisp entered his body. Izuku smiled widely and charge cyan energy as his entire body glowed. His eyes turned cyan and targeted the multiple robots.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, the energy is now completely charged and Izuku bolted towards the robots in record speed. Like a pinball, Izuku managed to hit and bounced off of each robot.</p><p>The machines stood still for a moment before exploding into many pieces.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And take a chance on today</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The scene changed to a stadium like environment. Izuku stopped at the wall as the cyan light and energy leaves him. The Cyan Wisp exits his body and wishes him good luck. Izuku smiled at it and nodded before looking down towards the villains.</p><p>In the corner of his eye, Izuku saw the Yellow Wisp coming straight at him. Taking this a chance. Izuku let go of the wall and boosted himself straight to the ground.</p><p>In a matter of seconds, the Yellow Wisp twirled around him and entered his body. Izuku smirked as yellow light emitted from him and struck the ground.</p><p>The camera shows that the boy had fully transformed into some kind of drill before he rose to the surface once more.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The sky with stars so bright</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The scene changed to a field of grass. Smoke suddenly appeared before a orange rocket shot out from it.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The colors feel so right</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The scene changed to an American city. Izuku ran up a building, literally, while glowing pink. He finally reached for the top and looked down. He looked excited and jumped down.</p><p>The street blew out dust. The concrete appeared to be broken. Suddenly a blue light flashed inside the dust. Blue glowing eyes was seen through the dust.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The scene changed to the city of Musutafu. The periwinkle girl was flying through the sky while using her quirk. She turned to the right and saw Izuku, glowing green, flying right beside her.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The sky with stars so bright</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The scene changed to a night time city in China. Criminals hide in a alley while police rush to the streets, trying to find them. The criminals watched the police go past the alley as they smirked in victory.</p><p>However they heard a noise and looked behind them. They see a purple glowing figure jumping down the walls before opening its mouth, coming towards them.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The colors feel so right</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The camera showed a angry Izuku, no light emitting from, running towards the dark field. He skidded across the floor and glared what was in front of him. In front of him were multiple red glowing eyes that had multiple aliens that looks exactly like the Wisps that befriended Izuku in cages.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Just take my hand, We're gonna reach for the stars</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>All 17 aliens came out from his body and glared at the glowing eyes in front of them. They all twirled around Izuku and entered his body. The boy suddenly started to glow gold and jumped to towards the glowing eyes before forming a fist and throwing it towards them.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tonight</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku skidded across the street in front of U.A. The blonde touched down from the sky, emitting golden lightning. The periwinkle girl flew across the screen before setting down right beside Izuku. The indigo haired blow swinged across the sky and landed right beside the blonde before his limbs reverted back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Tonight</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>17 aliens flew towards Izuku and stopped right above him. The White Wisp flow in front of Izuku and nodded to him. The boy looked to his friends and the rest of Wisps and nodded to them as well.</p><p>They all jumped in the air and the camera froze the scene and expanding it to view Earth.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Reach for the Stars</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter 1: Rainbow</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Colors of the Rainbow Arc</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Heroes...</p><p>Quirks...</p><p>Those were the two main things that mattered in this society.</p><p>It didn't matter if you were a police officer, a CEO, or even from a prestigious family. As long as you have a quirk, even if it's completely useless, then you're fine.</p><p>"Yeah, you should give up."</p><p>The sound of clatter was heard. The camera showed a toy that resembled the Number One Hero, All Might, on the floor. The camera expanded slowly to see who had dropped the toy.</p><p>A boy, no less than 4 years of age, had a face of frozen shock as the doctor in front of him said that. The boy had green curly messy hair, had freckles that shaped like a diamond on both cheeks, had a white plain shirt, grey shorts, and red signature shoes.</p><p>This is a distraught 4 year old Izuku Midoriya.</p><p>The camera zooms out a bit and sees two adults beside our protagonist. A woman in her mid-30s with green smooth hair, and man also in his mid-30s with curly black hair and freckles on his cheeks.</p><p>These are the parents of Izuku Midoriya; Inko and Hisashi Midoriya.</p><p>"Hey Doc, tone it down or sugarcoat it for my boy will you."</p><p>"Sorry. But I'm just telling him the truth. If he can't handle it, then it's not my problem."</p><p>Hisashi growled as smoke emerged from his mouth. Inko placed her hand on her husband's hand to calm him down. It worked, but not as much.</p><p>Inko turned her attention to the Doctor and asked why Izuku is quirkless.</p><p>"Is there something wrong? Most of the kids his age already manifested their quirks. Izuku wanted to see if he can manifest his, but you told us this. Why is that result?"</p><p>The Doctor sighed as he pulled up a remote before asking the Midoriya couple a few questions.</p><p>"Ok, but first...What are your quirks?"</p><p>"I can breathe fire from my lungs."</p><p>Hisashi released a small current of fire from his mouth. After a couple of seconds, Hisashi closed his mouth, before smoke came out of it.</p><p>"But I can't use it long enough since it can damage my lungs with smoke. Plus my mouth can overheat after a while.</p><p>"Hm..."</p><p>The Doctor wrote this information down for...'purposes'. After a few seconds, the Doctor set his pen down and turned his attention to the Midoriya Matriarch.</p><p>"I can use telekinesis, but it's a weak flow."</p><p>Inko demonstrated her quirk's abilities by attracting Izuku's All Might toy towards her palm.</p><p>"It's not much. I can only attract objects that I can carry. So basically like soda cans, paper, utensils, and other handheld things."</p><p>"Hm..."</p><p>The Doctor set his pen down and put clipboard on the table beside him. The Doctor grabbed the remote and pressed the button. Above him, shows the Midoriya Couple the bone structure of their son's left foot.</p><p>"Do you see what I'm showing you?"</p><p>"Yes. Is this related to the subject?"</p><p>The Doctor nodded as he pointed at the bone joint on Izuku's left pinky toe.</p><p>"You see the the extra joint in this toe. Our research tell us that kids that have quirks do not have this extra joint. And we also have found out that you're son is a mixture of a 4th generation quirk user and a 1st generation quirk user. Based on our estimations, Izuku had a 20% chance of receiving a quirk. However as you can see, he received the 80% of not manifesting a quirk, making him quirkless."</p><p>Both Hisashi and Inko went wide eyed at the information. They glanced at their son, who still has the same expression as before, and gave their attention back to the Doctor. Hisashi raised his hand to his head and ruffled his hair while sighing.</p><p>"Well...thanks for telling us Doc...Sorry for wasting your time."</p><p>"Hm.."</p><p>The Midoriya Family got up from their seats and walked out of the room. After the door closed, the Doctor stared at the door for a couple of moments before walking towards the table. He picked up the notes that he took of Izuku and went over it.</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Midoriya Izuku</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>DOB: July 15, 2180</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Notes: He's fragile. Obsessed about the fool, All Might. Has decent parents. One tracked mind. He didn't have the dose of reality since his parents are too protective of him, so I forcefully gave him one. Does not have a quirk. Will most likely commit suicide by the time he reaches 11 years of age.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Additional Notes: Is not a apparent threat. Would not even recommend Master of this one. Would make an excellent subject for my projects.</strong>
</p><p>The Doctor stared at the info one last time before scoffing and setting it down.</p><p>"Waste of a human..."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Shizuoka Prefecture Apartments</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>9:21 P.M</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>It is now night time. 7 hours ago, the Midoriya Family had returned from the Doctor's Office to see if Izuku had a quirk. But all they received were horrible news.</p><p>The moment that the front door was open, Izuku had ran straight to his room and locked the door. Hisashi and Inko glanced to each other and let their son alone for a while.</p><p>However, like it was stated before, that was 7 hours ago. Hisashi had called out for his boy to eat lunch and dinner. Unfortunately, he didn't get a response.</p><p>Now both parents are at the door of their son's room.</p><p>"Izuku?"</p><p>Inko still didn't hear a response.</p><p>"Honey...please open up...You haven't eaten dinner. Please you need to eat."</p><p>No response.</p><p>Hisashi knocked at the door softly.</p><p>"Hey...buddy it's me..."</p><p>No response still.</p><p>The Midoriya Patriarch stayed silent for a few moments before sighing and speak once more.</p><p>"Izuku...I know this hurts...I know that we don't know how it feels like...But that's why we're here...Your Mom and I are here to make sure you can get through this...Just please open the door."</p><p>The house fell into an uncomfortable silence for a minute. The Midoriya parents stared at the door for a couple of seconds before sighing. They took a few steps away from the door, but stopped when they heard a click.</p><p>Immediately, both Hisashi and Inko rushed to the door, but froze when Hisashi twisted the doorknob. The parents looked at one another before opening the door completely.</p><p>The room was dark. The only source of light was the computer that Izuku sat in front of. They hear a familiar voice that they heard in a video that both parents know very well.</p><p>The Midoriya parents finally took a good look of their son. He was sitting down in a chair with his knees up to his chest. He had a blue blanket over his small body. Inko and Hisashi felt very crushed from their son's depression. He looked like he had grieved about someone dying that was important to him.</p><p>The video paused. Both parents heard small breathing that rapid. Sniffles were made and a shaky hand pointed at the screen, which had All Might's close up face that had a smile.</p><p>"Y-You...see that...M-Mom...D-Dad...there's always a smile on his face no matter how bad things get...E-Even when things a-aren't p-possible, he never gives up."</p><p>Izuku had finally turned around. But his expression made their hearts break inside of them. He had a shaky smile while tears were built up in his big hopeful eyes. His voice broke a bit when he asked them a question.</p><p>"C-Can...I be a h-hero...t-too?"</p><p>Inko was the first to run to her son. Tears flowed down her cheek as she hugged him tight. Sobs escaped her mouth as she repeatedly keep saying sorry.</p><p>"I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different."</p><p>Izuku's pupils shrunk. The tears that were built up finally escaped his eyes as they stained his cheeks. His agonized expression froze on his face, leaving a strained smile.</p><p>Hisashi let out muffled sobs as he hugged his son from his right side. He continued to wipe the tears from his eyes by using his arm, but they continue to appear.</p><p>"Izuku. I'm sorry! Th-This is my fault! I'm the reason why this happened. Please! Please forgive me!"</p><p>Both parents sobbed that night. They expressed their sorrow for their son while hugging him. Izuku left the agonized expression on his face for a few moments before he started to breathe rapidly.</p><p>'<em>Mom...Dad...D-Don't you get it...I..I didn't...'</em></p><p>The strained smile began to slowly morph into a pained scowl. Izuku's gritted harshly in his mouth and his eyes began to close as well.</p><p>
  <em>'I didn't want you...guys to tell me that...D-Do you guys really think...that it's hopeless now?'</em>
</p><p>Izuku lowered his head to his parents' arms. His arms held onto them tightly, before letting out a wail.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>1 year later...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>August 12, 2185</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>12:35 a.m.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>United States Army Base, Washington D.C</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"General!"</p><p>A shout alerted a man in a U.S General Military uniform. The man had scars on his face, which proved to others that he survived horrible incidents during service. His blue eyes looked at the huge screen in front of him and walked towards it.</p><p>"Give it to me Private."</p><p>"We have multiple meteors heading straight towards us. Shall we execute Protocol Exodus?"</p><p>"No, not yet."</p><p>The General stared at the screen, eyeing the 350 meteors heading towards Earth. He noticed that they seem a bit...odd. The flames that their emitting...it's colorful.</p><p>Like a rainbow.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes as he began to think about this. When a meteor is coming towards Earth or any planet, they shouldn't combust Rainbow Flames. Could this be...something else?</p><p>"Wilson."</p><p>"Yes sir!" The Private said as he waited for a order.</p><p>"Give me a visual with one of the meteors. I wanna take a closer look of what the hell are they."</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>The screen showed a radar that had multiple projectiles coming towards Earth. The Private had pressed a button, which completely changed the visuals that made the radar more real life like. Thanks to the advance technology that the U.S made throughout the years, the military are now able to see planets far away from the Solar System.</p><p>A moving beacon appeared on the radar and targeted the first meteor in front of 349 others. The screen zoomed in the meteor and showed 17 blurred objects.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>The General stared at the objects and noticed that they were in different color. He saw a Blue object. Then Red, Yellow, Black, Purple, and many others.</p><p>"Wilson. Give me visual on those...things."</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>It took a few minutes, but the General finally got to see what was inside the meteors.</p><p>"Holy hell..."</p><p>"Well I'll be..."</p><p>"There really is more life..."</p><p>"How are they alive?"</p><p>The soldiers were astonished of what they were shown on screen. The screen showed 17 colored aliens that were knocked out in a circle. They have three tentacles each. Their skin color, body shape and number of eyes is determined by their breed. However, when they went to another meteor; they appear to be infants since they have much softer body proportions and shorter tentacles.</p><p>The adults have their tentacles get longer and their features become more pronounced.</p><p>The General looked in awe as he observed these creatures. They must have some sort of abilities since they were able to create Rainbow Flames.</p><p>"Garcia."</p><p>"Yes sir?"</p><p>"Set the time for when these aliens touchdown. And I want everyone to alert the bases for the aliens."</p><p>"Yes sir!"</p><p>Garcia sent a message to all of the Military bases in the country and out of the country to prepare for landfall of these creatures. The soldier then began to calculate the time for when the meteors reach Earth.</p><p>
  <strong>Six Hours and Thirty Minutes before impact.</strong>
</p><p>'That's not until 7 in the morning...Hopefully not everyone is awake by then.'</p><p>The General turned his attention to the soldiers behind and hardened his expression.</p><p>"Alright men! We must prepare for these creatures! We don't know what they are capable of nor do we need to know. I don't care if they're friendly or not, but like I said before, we need to prepare! Get to work everyone! We have 6 hours before impact! GO!"</p><p>After given an order, the US Soldiers went to work. The General glanced back to the screen and stared at it for a moment.</p><p>'<em>On this day...the entire country, no the world will change. It just depends on these creatures if it will be good or bad. I hope the former...'</em></p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Musutafu, Japan...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>8:58 p.m.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Shizuoka Prefecture Apartments...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>To say that Izuku has a rough life is putting it MILDLY. Ever since that fateful day at the doctor's office, Izuku's life went downhill. His parents still didn't forgive themselves for making Izuku quirkless, even though he said that it wasn't their fault.</p><p>His teachers were informed about his <em>condition</em> and told the rest of the kids to be careful around him. Unfortunately, one of the kids had overheard of the conversation about Izuku's condition from their teacher and his parents.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey do you that Midoriya doesn't have a quirk?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eh? Really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow, no wonder he's like that. I would to if I found out I was a freak."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It kinda makes since...He doesn't do anything right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. He's useless after all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kids laughed and pointed at the downed Izuku. Not far behind the group of kids, Katsuki Bakugo stood near his seat with a smug expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're the least amazing Deku."</em>
</p><p>Ever since that day, Izuku was the main target for bullies. No kid wanted to be his friend because he's quirkless or they are afraid that the bullies would target them as well.</p><p>Izuku didn't let that get to him. He still went on with his own business and tried to figure out a way to become a hero. A Quirkless Hero.</p><p>Unfortunately...</p><p>
  <em>"Ow!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey watch it kid! You're in my spotlight!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku stared at the hero who had yelled at him on the ground. Said hero had a scowl on her face before turning to the cameras with a false smile. Izuku narrowed his eyes as he listened the cameras click and reporters praising the hero of her work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The boy looked down and saw his new All Might collectable on the ground. Shattered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sighing, Izuku picked himself up, and gathered his broken collectable, and walked home somberly.</em>
</p><p>After his first counter with a 'hero', Izuku had began to research why heroes like that one act the way they are. All he got were websites that supported the Hero Killer: Stain's ideology, so he clicked on one of them to find out.</p><p>What he found was absolutely disgusting...</p><p>In the website, it showed many facts and specific details about how the word Heroism is being used today.</p><p>Wanting to be famous, rich, powerful, or even get away with crimes is the reason why there are so many heroes. Not only that, but people can often affect how heroes work. If they're not satisfied with what they see, then you're useless.</p><p>Izuku thought to himself that night if he really wanted to be a hero. He doesn't have a quirk...How can he be great like All Might?</p><p>So after Kacchan told him that he'll never be a hero for the 50th time...Izuku decided that he'll agree with him. The little boy had picked himself up from the ground that day, littered with bruises and tears, and went home.</p><p>After that day, Izuku threw away his notes that he collected from watching heroes and tried to find a hobby for him to enjoy.</p><p>"No...no...no..."</p><p>Izuku sat in his room while looking at his computer. He had watched videos and went on websites about different things such as sports, inventing, etc. He had hope that one of these hobbies would catch his interest but alas, he didn't find them interesting.</p><p>He sighed as he glanced at his window, staring into the night sky. He closed his eyes for a moment before setting his hands on his head.</p><p>"There's nothing for me to do...I can't read, play sports right, or even build anything...I'll just screw it up..."</p><p>Izuku opened his eyes and looked to the sky once more.</p><p>"Maybe Kacchan's right...Maybe I am a Deku..."</p><p>Tears started to build up in Izuku's eyes. The child gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to wipe the tears away. He knew that he was useless. Many people found out when they first see him. His friends see it. His teachers see it. And, despite what they tell him, even his parents see it. Izuku finally now realize that he was denying the truth and tried to prove to everyone that he wasn't a Deku.</p><p>But now he gave up.</p><p>Sniffling, Izuku turned off his computer and turned off the lights and tried to sleep the pain away.</p><p>However...</p><p>Multiple colors of lights flashed in his bedroom. Izuku widened his eyes as he saw Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and etc. He turned to his window and saw a Rainbow like fireball coming straight down near the forest where he used to hang out with Kacchan.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of him as he rushed out of his room and put on his shoes. Thank god that his parents are on a date night, otherwise they wouldn't allow him go out at this hour.</p><p>Izuku raced down the stairs and opened the doors of the back entrance.</p><p>Izuku saw colorful lights deep within the forest and ran directly to it before any heroes could notice it.</p><p>After 10 minutes of running, Izuku finally reached the source of the light. He gasped in shock and widened his eyes.</p><p>In front of him...were 17 aliens...</p><p>They are infants and...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>They all have different colors.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Sorry for taking this long! Thanks for reading!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome everyone to this new book!</p><p>Reach for the Stars!</p><p>I have been playing Sonic colors just to relive my childhood games for a while and thought of this idea. I also have been looking for any crossover fics about the idea of Wisps and found none.</p><p>Seriously, these Wisps have so many opportunities for a book idea, so I decided to make one.</p><p>This book will be the first book that I will have to create original adventures for Izuku and the Wisps. I don't want this book to part of the MHA timeline, but in some situations, you'll see some of the MHA timeline in it. Like the fights with villains.</p><p>I'm going to alter the Wisps' abilities a bit to make it match the story.</p><p>White Wisp- Speed Power: When being used, User can go up to 20x faster than any human.</p><p>Cyan Wisp- Laser/Energy Buildup: User can fire plasma like lasers to enemies or buildup cyan energy and use theirselves as a laser.</p><p>Yellow Wisp- Drill: User can go through any object no matter how dense it is.</p><p>Orange Wisp- Rocket: User can breathe in space and go in heights no human can go. User can also dash in mid-air in the fastest way possible in a limited time.</p><p>Blue Wisp- Invincibility/Cube: User can be invincible for 20 secs or can summon blue cubes to trap enemies or protect allies.</p><p>Red Wisp- Fire/Burst: User can use fire for a limited time or can conserve energy and explode flames in a 40 feet radius.</p><p>Pink Wisp- Spikes: User can stick to any surfaces. User can produce pink spikes from any limb. User can throw pink spikes toward enemy or protect themself by curling up into a pink spiky ball.</p><p>Green Wisp- Flight/Support: User can fly in the air. User can also support their allies by allowing them to fly also.</p><p>Purple Wisp- Frenzy: User can devour anything and get stronger while doing so for a limited amount of time.</p><p>Violent Wisp- Blackhole: User can summon Blackholes for a limited time.</p><p>Indigo Wisp- Telekinesis: User can use their mind to levitate any object.</p><p>Crimson Wisp- Super Strength: User can go up to 19x of a normal human strength. Stamina will decrease rapidly.</p><p>Magenta Wisp- Healing and Strength Support: User can heal allies and increase their strength for a short limited time.</p><p>Black Wisp- Explosion/Bomb: User can create explosions during each impact the user creates. User can buildup energy to make their self into a real bomb that explodes in a 60 feet radius.</p><p>Ivory Wisp- Lightning: User can summon lightning to shock or stun will get stronger if they absorb more lightning.</p><p>Jade Wisp- Ghost: User becomes invisible to enemies and allies.</p><p>Gray Wisp- Earthquake: User can create small earthquakes to stun enemies, but also allies. Can go up to 5.5 earthquakes.</p><p>All Wisps- Super Form/Final Color Blaster: User can access all powers of the Wisps if said Wisps enter the User's body or User can turn themselves into a blaster if all Wisps twirls around them.</p><p>The Big Three will play a role in Izuku's life so be aware of that!</p><p>Until Next Time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>